The Valentines Ball
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Valentines day is a week away and Harry is starting to wonder what is wrong with Severus, despite it being the most romantic holiday of the year Severus is in a fouler mood then usual. Decided to post all of it as one shot as having trouble posting it in chapters. Warnings inside.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Summary:**_** _Valentines day is a week away and Harry is starting to wonder what is wrong with Severus, despite it being the most romantic holiday of the year Severus is in a fouler mood then usual._**

_**Warning: malexmale. Mpreg. **_

_**I have tried posting chapter two and it won't work so I have decided to delete the story and post it all. Making it a long one shot.**_

_**A/N: Given what the summary is and that it is Mpreg, this fic isn't a bottom! Snape.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Severus Snape walked into the great hall, sneer on his face when he saw how it was decorated. All four house tables and even the head table was covered with a red cloth that had a pink decoration on it.

As he made his way up to the head table he saw heart shaped and lips shaped cookies. Severus scowled at the blushes staining some of the student's faces.

He silently cursed Minerva. She was getting just like the meddling old coot. He guessed she had been listening to his portrait too much. Decorating the great hall like this for Valentine's Day when it was still a week away just proves it.

He sat down at his usual place at the end of the table and started to fill his plate with food.

"Morning Severus."

"Is it?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes it is. How you woke me this morning it is a very good morning. I know you were in a happy mood when I left. What has changed in the last thirty minutes?"

"Minerva is getting as senile as the meddling old man with all these decorations. Valentine's day is still a week away."

Harry laughed. "And here I thought you had softened."

"With you Harry that is something I will never be."

Harry laughed again and reached out with his hand and took Severus' hand, giving it a slight squeeze as he leaned over, giving him a kiss on his cheek, smiling when Severus showed no objection to the display of affection.

Mind you, it was about time. Harry had been made professor at the age of twenty one and within six months he and Severus had started seeing each other. By the end of the year he had moved into Severus' rooms and two years later they were still going.

Sure they had their fair share of fights. All couples did. Harry always loved their fights though as he thought Severus was so sexy when angry and the make-up sex after... there had been a couple of times when Harry had passed out after cumming. Something Severus was proud of.

Halfway through his breakfast the owl post came and several owls flew towards Harry, dropping pink and red envelopes in all different sizes all of them bathed in perfume. Whilst Harry tried to sort out all the Valentines mail he got, Severus looked up and saw several seventh year girls blushing.

Harry looked up and saw this, giving the girls a 'thank you' gesture which caused them all to blush even more and giggle.

Severus scowled at how Harry encouraged them and stood up, leaving the great hall in a swirl of black robes. Harry frowned as he watched his lover sweep from the hall and made a mental note as to ask what was wrong during morning break.

Shrinking his mail, Harry excused himself from the table and made his way to his first class of the day. First year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

* * *

When the morning break finally arrived, Harry flooed to his and Severus' quarters. "Severus?" he called out, walking through the rooms in search for the potions master when he got no answer.

Harry made his way through the rooms, checking every one before stopping in front of the room he hadn't checked. Severus' private lab.

He opened the door and walked in. Empty. He walked over to the table where some ingredients had been chopped. A small blade at the side. He peered over the cauldron and saw it was full of a purple liquid. He looked for a book to see what Severus was making when arms circled his waist from behind, making him jump.

"May I ask why you are snooping about in my private labs?" a voice purred in Harry's ear making the younger man shudder. The things Severus' voice did to him.

"I wasn't snooping I was looking for you."

"I am not in the cauldron."

Harry laughed and placed his hands on the strong arms circling him. "What are you working on?" he asked, his question coming from his lips in more of a moan as Severus had attached his lips to his neck.

It was twenty minutes later when Harry had flooed back to Defence Against The Dark Arts and straightened his robes, cast a cleaning charm over himself and checked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't look as though he had just been fucked hard whilst bent over a table, did he remember what he had gone down there for.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Obviously Severus had cheered up from whatever was bothering him earlier.

* * *

That evening at dinner Minerva made the announcement that to celebrate Valentine's day there was to be a ball and only year four and up were to attend, stating that should they want to invite a third year as their partner they could do.

Whilst excited chatter filled the great hall, Severus scowled. As Professors they would have to be there to watch the students, he would have to stand and watch as like at every other ball they have had, seventh year girls would ask Harry for a dance and he would smile and accept. Harry smiled and placed his hand on Severus' thigh, squeezing it gently to calm the older man.

* * *

The next morning Harry had just started eating when owls swooped down dropping off mail and Severus reached out and caught the package the owl had dropped, saving it from landing in Harry's breakfast.

"Thank you Severus." Harry smiled and took the package. He opened the package and saw what was inside and quickly sealed it up again, going a little red in the face.

"Harry what is it?"

"Nothing Severus."

"Liar." the potions master said and took the package from Harry and opened it, peering inside he saw a pair of fluffy red and green handcuffs. Severus scowled and looked up at his table to see which of his Slytherin's looked at all guilty.

"What makes you think it is a Slytherin Severus?"

"Red and Green. They are the Gryffindor and Slytherin colours are they not."

"Severus no student would send one of their Professors handcuffs."

"A seventh year would if there is only a six years difference and looked like you."

"That is where you are wrong. I have been in love with you since I was sixteen, when you were thirty six."

"Trust a Slytherin to do something like this. What are you going to do with them?"

"I thought that we could use them." Harry answered and then laughed at the look on his lovers face.

Just then a seventh year Slytherin walked up to the head table. "Professor Potter? Can I talk to you a minute please, concerning this morning's lesson?"

"Of course Mister Mason." Harry stood up and turned to Severus. "See you at morning break?"

"Of course."

Harry smiled and beckoned the student to follow him into the hallway, neither of them seeing Severus leave through the back to take a secret route to the entrance hall where he waited in a dark alcove and listened.

"What is wrong Dean?"

"I want to apologise sir."

"Apologise for what?"

"My gift. I saw Professor Snape was not happy. I hope I didn't cause any discomfort between you both."

Harry blinked in surprise. "In all the people to send me handcuffs I wouldn't have guessed it would be the shyest student here."

"I'm sorry sir."

Harry took a deep breath, in doing so he could smell spices and sandalwood. Severus was very close. "No matter. Thank you for the gift even though it is an inappropriate thing for a student to give their professor. You have owned up and apologised and that will be enough, now hurry off to your first class."

Once Dean was out of sight Harry looked over his shoulder. "You do anything to that boy then I will know Severus."

"How -"

"I could smell you. Spices and sandalwood."

"I knew it was a Slytherin who sent you them."

"Yes." Harry said as Severus made himself seen. "Unfortunately for me it was the wrong one." he said and walked away to his first class, not giving the potions master a chance to answer back or ask anything.

* * *

Harry slammed the door to his Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. _Why did he have to say that to Severus? Why couldn't he just leave it?_ Harry knew Severus was not one to show his affections a lot and Harry accepted that when they first got together. He knew it was silly but that was why he didn't very much mind letters he received on Valentine's Day as he knew he would never get one from Severus, he hated not giving anything to Severus though.

He knew the potions master would scowl and ask why waste money on such things. So they had silently made the decision not to send each other anything. Well, not silent as such, he did tell Severus he didn't see the fuss with Valentine's Day as he knew Severus hated it as he was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Harry jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see a student stood nervously in front of him, everyone else sat at their tables. "Professor Sir are you alright? You never answered."

Harry smiled. "Yes of course. Sorry. Miles away there. Now then. Books out and turn to page 394."

* * *

It was the weekend before the Valentines ball which fell on Valentine's Day with it being a Friday. "No Minerva." Severus snapped at the headmistress and carried on stirring his potion.

Minerva had come down to the dungeons and asked Severus to be one of the Professors on watch at Hogsmeade. "Severus it is the weekend before the Valentine's ball. One Professor cannot watch all the students that have gone into Hogsmeade."

"You go then."

"I am busy Severus. As are all the other Professors."

"As am I. Poppy wanted potions and that is what I am doing."

"Poppy is in no rush for them as she has told me. Severus Harry cannot watch all of them students on his own."

Severus stopped stirring and looked up. "Harry?"

"Yes. He has already gone and said he could keep an eye out until I sent another Professor to help."

Severus knowing that Harry still received gifts had an idea what the students could come up with seeing Harry patrolling on his own. Severus scowled and put a stasis charm on his cauldron and swept from the dungeons and headed to his quarters where he threw some floo powder into the fire. "The three broomsticks." he said in a clear voice.

* * *

Harry had been patrolling Hogsmeade and watched the students closely; most of the girls had headed straight for the clothing shops in groups of no less than four. Harry saw a group of boys come out of Fred and George's joke shop, one they had not long opened there, and head straight to the three broomsticks.

Knowing that this group of boys had caused trouble in the past he decided to follow them, waiting a few minutes before entering so as not to let them be suspicious. He slowly entered the pub as discreetly as he could and saw the boys huddled in the corner, drinks in hand, talking quietly.

Severus walked elegantly out of the floo and brushed the soot from his robes and looked up and saw Harry make his way over to the bar and order himself a drink. He went to make his way over when a group of boys in the corner caught his eye. They were watching Harry closely, grinning when Harry smiled and paid for his drink.

Severus scowled and quickly made his way across the crowded pub and only just reached Harry in time, reaching out with his hand and stopping Harry from taking a drink. "No Harry." he said and pulled the drink from his lover's hand, not caring that it got spilt.

"Severus what's wrong?"

"Good thing I got here in time," Severus snatched a butterbeer off another drinker, ignoring their protest of 'hey!' and handed it to Harry. "Smell that."

Harry did as he was asked. "Butterbeer." he answered.

"Now smell yours."

Harry once again smelled the drink but frowned. "Butterbeer...but also something else."

"Yes." Severus turned to the corner and saw the three boys that were there were now quickly making their way to the door. "Peakes. Wilson, Jones. Stop right there."

"What is in it Severus?"

"Love potion Harry." Severus ordered another butterbeer and after seeing that it was alright, handed it to Harry and ordered the boys outside.

After learning that the boys had purchased the love potion from Fred and George's shop before making sure Harry would drink it as they knew he would follow them, Severus gave them a months' worth of detention each and told them they were not to attend the ball on Friday and sent them back up to the school. After doing so he headed to the joke shop to give the twins a few chosen words.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Harry left the three broomsticks after his drink to see Severus walking out of the joke shop and making his way over to him. "What were you doing in there?"

"I was making potions before coming here I know none of my stock is missing, where else would those boys get a love potion from?"

"You can't blame Fred and George."

"I just have."

Harry smiled and leaned towards Severus to kiss him but then remembered where they were and moved back.

"I won't bite Harry, well, you know I do, but not out here."

Harry laughed. "You will allow me to kiss you out here."

"If you must." Severus answered, sounding unenthusiastic.

Harry laughed at Severus' act and moved forwards to kiss him and surprised him when he placed his hand in those long strands of hair and turned his face to his, kissing the potions master on the lips.

Severus forgetting where they were, snaked his arm around Harry and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. They both broke apart when they heard someone sobbing, they both looked to find a seventh year girl stamp her foot and slam down the book she was carrying before turning and running back up towards the castle.

"Tricia wait!" her friend called out. She picked up the abandoned book and smiled shyly at Harry. "Sorry Professors."

"Is Miss Evans alright?" Harry asked.

"She will be." the girl answered before running after her friend.

"I'm torn."

"Severus?"

"Between laughter at the situation, rolling of the eyes of her stupidity or be scared at what Miss Evans has planned for me for snatching the best looking Professor." Severus dryly answered making Harry laugh.

The rest of the morning went reasonably well; Severus caught a couple of students making out and gave them detention. Other than that the day went fine, Severus leaving Harry in their rooms as he went and finished the potions he had started for Poppy that morning.

* * *

Monday afternoon Harry had no choice but to walk around his last double class of the day. He had sixth years who he didn't have to walk around and could just sit but thanks to Severus he wouldn't be able to sit down until classes finished for the day and he could go and get a numbing potion from him.

As Harry made his way around the class he let his mind stay on Severus. Wondering just what had gotten into him. They got up and showered together as usual but nothing happened except showering, after they had their breakfast that was it, Severus had him over his desk before lessons started saying he wanted something to get him through the day of teaching dunderheads. Harry had been more than willing to help Severus have that memory.

The bell had only just gone for break when Severus had flooed to Harry's class, taking Harry in his arms telling that like Harry he now had no more classes until after dinner, Severus had put powerful locking and silencing charms on the rooms and took Harry on every surface that was shown in the room.

The door to Severus' classroom had not long shut after his last class of the day when it opened and a limping Harry came in.

"Why are you limping Harry?" he asked, smirk on his face.

"You know why. My arse is sore Severus, I need a numbing potion."

Severus stood from his desk and made his way to his potions, Harry following slowly behind. "May I ask what got into you that made you want to ravish me like that over and over again? I know if you wake up in a randy mood as you wake me up with a nice surprise, but there was nothing this morning. Was your food laced with something that had you jumping on me as soon as we were both free?"

"No it wasn't. It has just been a couple of busy days and we haven't had time for each other and I know it will busy with the Valentines ball on Friday so I took my chance whilst I could." Severus answered. _That and the fact you got no mail this morning. _He thought, keeping that last part to himself. He picked up a small vial and handed it to Harry who quickly swallowed it all.

"Do you know that I have not been able to sit down since this morning's class? It isn't funny Severus!" Harry added when Severus let out a deep chuckle.

"Well the potion has taken effect, it doesn't hurt anymore. At least now I can go and sit and have my dinner."

* * *

Tuesday morning came and Harry only had one owl come to him. Harry took the letter off the owl and handed it some bacon and stroked its wing where it hooted and took off once more. Severus who was sat next to Harry looked over. "Another admirer?"

"I don't think so. Normally they are bathed in perfume or covered in hearts. This just says my name."

Severus pointed his wand at it. "It's safe."

Harry smiled in thanks and opened the envelope and carefully pulled out what looked to be a picture that had been torn from a book. Harry turned it right way up and gasped at the picture. In it were his parents who looked to be in their last year at Hogwarts. Lily was running and laughing when James came into the picture, picking Lily up and spinning her before placing her feet on the ground and giving a kiss on the cheeks before they both waved at person who had taken the picture.

"Severus..."

Severus took the picture off Harry and used his wand to smooth the edges. "I saw this Harry. I was studying under a nearby tree. Remus took the photo."

"They look happy and in love."

"They were."

Harry checked the envelope and pulled out a small note. _"When a situation gets you down, remember there's someone in heaven who loves you and watches over you and there's someone on earth who cares… I do."_

Severus was torn, he was happy that the picture had cheered Harry up immensely but he was also hated that Harry had received another gift and once again was thankful for it.

That morning at break Harry sent Severus a note asking if he was free for break for a repeat of yesterday. Harry locked and silenced his room and waited on his desk for Severus to step through the floo. When the fire flared Harry sat up with a smile on his face that turned to a frown when instead of Severus stepping out, a note flew out.

Harry got off the desk and picked the note up it was the note he sent to Severus with an extra word. "No."

Harry sighed. What is it with Severus' mood lately? Harry stood up and went over to the fire and put his head near the flames. "Severus?"

After a few minutes Severus appeared. "What Harry?"

"What is with the brief note?"

"I am busy."

"Doing what?"

"Potions."

Harry sighed. "Severus are you alright?"

"No I am busy." he snapped and withdrew himself from the flames.

* * *

Harry had gone to dinner and knew Severus wouldn't be there as he told him he had to finish his potions for Poppy.

"Ah Harry I hope you have got your gift for Severus with Valentine's Day being three days away." Minerva said as Harry sat down. "I assume that is where Severus has gone now."

"Pardon?"

"Severus. He has gone into Hogsmeade."

"Excuse me." Harry quietly said and rose from the table and left the great hall. He hurried down to the rooms he shared with Severus and found them empty. He knew Severus had no more lessons now. Minerva had made the announcement in the great hall over breakfast this morning that today's lessons will be the last until Monday as no one is concentrating as they are thinking more about the ball than their lessons.

Harry tried not to think about it as he went back to the great hall to finish his dinner before his double lesson of teaching first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

* * *

"Severus?"

Severus turned and saw his godson at the bar. He nodded and walked over. "How is Hogwarts?"

"As it always is Draco."

"Harry?"

"Humph."

Draco looked closely at his godfather. "Go and sit down I will bring the drinks over."

Draco had paid for the drinks and handed Severus his who downed his, emptying his glass before the blond had even sat down.

"That bad?" he asked. When Severus remained quiet, Draco tried again. "Let's see if I can guess then. Would this have anything to do with Valentine's Day?"

When Severus glared, Draco smirked. "I will take that as a yes. Let me guess, Harry is acting all loved up and showering you with gifts wanting you to join in on the romantic holiday."

"Quite the opposite."

Draco took a sip of his drink and leaned forwards, looking at Severus closely. "Let me see if I understand this. Harry isn't acting all loved up around you and that is pissing you off. You who never shows his feelings?"

"Yes!" Severus snapped.

"Well I know you don't want your private life talked about in public. You want to go back to the Manor and talk?"

"Where is your wife?"

Draco laughed. "She is out shopping. The Manor is empty; I only came in here as I didn't fancy drinking alone at the Manor."

* * *

Harry had finished all his marking. He thought he would start it whilst waiting for Severus to come home, he didn't think he would finish it. Harry sighed. Where was Severus?

No sooner had Harry thought it, an animal patronus in the shape of a snow leopard stopped in front of Harry and spoke in Draco's voice. "Severus is here at the Manor, passed out on the sofa. I will get him back to you by morning."

Harry slammed his quill down. Of all the stupid things to do. Harry thought as he stormed into his shared rooms and got himself ready for bed.

* * *

Harry woke up the following morning and cast a tempus charm. Thirty minutes past eight. He was glad it was now the short holiday.

In a way he blamed Severus as he was always up at dawn and Harry got up when Severus got out of bed, but Severus had decided to drink himself stupid the night before which led to him passing out at the Manor.

Harry flung the covers back and got out of bed, pushing down his boxer briefs, stepping out of them when they dropped to the floor, leaving them there as he walked, naked, into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and brushed his teeth whilst waiting for the water to warm up.

Harry had just stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and started to dry himself when Severus barged in the bathroom, vanishing his black robes that were covered in what Harry could only call, purple goo.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had a mishap with a potion." Severus answered as he stepped into the shower and began to wash.

"Serves you right for trying to brew with a hangover."

"I did not have a hangover. I took a potion when I got back a couple of hours ago."

"You got back a couple of hours ago? Why didn't you come to bed?"

"Because I have to get these potions done for Poppy. The antidote for love potions has shot up." Severus answered as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself with the flick of his wand before walking into the bedroom, Harry following him.

"You never make a mistake. What made you make one?"

"I have other things on my mind besides antidotes for love potions and botched up ones that students are stupid enough to take."

"What other things?" Harry asked, but Severus was out of the room before Harry had finished his question.

* * *

_**Chapter three.**_

* * *

Harry had not seen Severus for the rest of the day except at meal times. He had owled Draco to ask him if he knew what was wrong with Severus but the only reply he got was. "I thought you were clever."

After dinner, Harry made his way down to Hogsmeade to meet Hermione. Maybe she could shed some light on what is wrong with Severus.

Harry saw his friend stood outside the three broomsticks and gave her a hug in greeting. "I thought Ron would be with you."

"No. Valentine's day being only two days away he disappeared this morning when I reminded him with a 'see you later love'."

Harry laughed.

"What have you got Severus?" she asked as they both walked into the three broomsticks.

"I haven't got him anything."

"Why haven't you? Harry Valentine's day is two days away."

"Severus doesn't show his feelings you know that. It has been two years since we have been together and he is only just letting me kiss him in public. What do you want to drink?"

"Just pumpkin juice for me please Harry."

Why?"

"I found out last week that I am thirteen weeks pregnant." she beamed.

Harry smiled and hugged his friend close. "Oh I am happy for you." he said, happy for his friend but also a little saddened at the fact he would never be able to know the feeling Hermione and Ron will when their baby is here.

"Have you told Ron?"

"I told him last night?"

"What did he say?"

"Well I told him I was pregnant and he passed out, didn't wake up until this morning."

Harry laughed. "That sounds about right."

"How are things going with Severus then?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him this past week, he has been in a foul mood and I don't know why, he won't talk to me he just ignores me and when he does talk to me he is snapping at me."

"Has anyone said anything to upset him?"

"Hermione you know Severus, nothing upsets him."

"Well something obviously has."

"I asked Draco if he knew what was wrong with him and I got a patronus from him saying he had been drinking all afternoon with him and had passed out at the Manor. He came back early next morning, didn't even get in bed, just started his potions, which he said he made a mistake."

"No."

"Yes. This is Severus, Severus doesn't make mistakes. He says he had other things on his mind but didn't tell me what when I asked." Harry sighed. "Hermione I don't know what to do."

"There is something you can do."

"What's that?"

"Ask him."

"I have tried, but how can I when he ignores me, he won't talk to me, his lover but he will confide in Draco."

"All I can tell you is Harry is that you have to try, be persistent."

* * *

Harry had tried to do what Hermione said but found it hard to do if Severus was nowhere to be found. He owled Draco once again in the end asking him if Severus was there and scrunched the paper up when he saw the reply. "What do you think?"

At least Severus had come back to Hogwarts that night after drinking once again with Draco, Harry didn't know what to feel, and in a way he was glad Severus came back to him but in another way he didn't know why as when Severus got in bed he couldn't be more further away from Harry if he tried.

* * *

The next morning when Harry woke up he wasn't surprised to find that he was alone. He slowly got out of bed and showered and dressed for the day, leaving his and Severus' bedroom to come face to face with a rather pissed off Draco.

"Draco. Severus isn't here."

"It isn't Severus I have come to talk to. It's you."

"Me?"

"Yes. What have you done to Severus?"

"I haven't done anything!" Harry snapped, starting to feel pissed off at how Draco was acting.

"That's the problem isn't it?"

"You don't know what you're on about, stay out of my relationship!"

"I know Severus, and I know he's upset and I know you're the cause of it. Severus isn't in touch with his emotions and he doesn't express them well, if at all but he does love you and sometimes, one day a year he'd like you to express that with a stupid gift. He does it for you and he hates Valentine's Day, why should he be left out as well?"

"What are you on about? Severus hates Valentine's day."

"Potter how thick are you? Severus comes to me hating that you won't share this day with him or exchange gifts but you are quite happy to accept them from other fucking people and wave it in his face."

"I..."

"If Severus said to you he doesn't want to give you anything and that you shouldn't get him anything as he won't accept it and then he starts accepting things from others how would you feel?"

Harry sighed as he dropped down into the chair and thought of how Severus has been these last few days. "Probably how he is now." he whispered.

"Has there been a day when you haven't received any mail?"

"Yes. Monday."

"And I bet he was in a happy mood?"

Harry smiled at the memory of how Severus was on Monday. "Oh yes."

"You need to think long and hard Potter or you will lose him." with those final words, Draco left the dungeon.

* * *

After staring for what must have been hours into the fire, Harry slowly got up and decided he needed to get some air. He never really paid attention to where he was going, never really looked much either. It wasn't until someone stopped him to say hello that he noticed that he was in Hogsmeade.

Harry knew he needed to talk with Severus and ask him why he didn't say anything and apologise for what he has done but first he had to think of what to get Severus for Friday. As he made his way further into Hogsmeade, all Harry saw were couples walking side by side, either in each other's arms or holding hands, kissing occasionally. Harry smiled and realised that what he was seeing was what he wanted with Severus. Forever.

Harry looked across from where he stood and smiled at the shop facing him. _Perfect._ He thought as he crossed the street and made his way inside the shop.

Harry had come out the shop with a smile on his face and just started walking again when he saw Hermione and Ron and called out to them and hurried over, stopping outside the doors to the three broomsticks.

Severus was about to open the door to the three broomsticks to leave when he heard Harry on the other side of the door asking Ron and Hermione how they were. He stayed where he was and listened along with Draco.

"We are fine Harry." Hermione smiled.

Ron saw Harry grinning at him and sighed. "Hermione told you I passed out when I found out she was pregnant didn't she."

"She did. I wasn't surprised though, that is you all over." Harry laughed. "I am happy for you mate seven more after this one and you have beaten your parents."

"I don't think so. Don't go putting ideas into his head Harry James Potter. He doesn't have to go through what I will be going through in six months' time."

Hermione looked closely and saw the sad look Harry was trying to hide. "Oh Harry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking like this about having babies when you..."

"Won't be able to have any of my own?" Harry finished. "Don't you dare Hermione. Don't stop talking about your pregnancy or feel guilty because of me. I knew when I discovered I was gay that I wouldn't be able to have children of my own."

On the other side of the door Severus knew that Harry was trying to sound fine with the news that he wouldn't be able to have children of his own but Severus knew Harry better than anyone, he heard the strain and sadness in his voice and felt it himself.

"I want to hear everything that goes on alright? Every scan, first kick and every other kick that follows."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. "Okay."

"What are you doing here in Hogsmeade mate?"

"I have just bought Severus' Valentine's Day present for tomorrow. Anyway I must get back I will keep in touch, see you later."

Severus stood on the other side of the door staring at shock at Draco.

"Back to the Manor then for a drink?" the blond asked.

"No. Back to my lab where I have to double check my notes. See you again Draco." Severus said and hurried from the three broomsticks and back up to the castle.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up when he felt Severus move and get out of bed. Harry waited until he heard the shower running before he got out of bed and followed him into the shower.

Severus opened his mouth to say something when Harry stepped in behind him but was stopped when Harry kissed him. "Morning Severus." he whispered and took the soap from him to wash which he did quickly before leaving the shower and Severus to continue his.

Severus dried and got dressed and walked into the sitting room and stopped when he saw Harry placing drinks and food on the table in front of Severus' chair and the sofa. "I thought we could have breakfast here Severus. We need to talk...please?"

Severus looked closely at Harry and sat in his chair by the fire.

Harry sat on the edge of the sofa, as close to Severus as he could. "Happy Valentine's day, Severus."

Severus merely grunted in reply and looked from Harry to the table with food and drink on it.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled out the small box from his pocket and placed it in the potion master's hands. "I know you hate Valentine's Day but I like it and I want to include you even if you don't want to be included."

Severus opened the box and saw to silver rings and gasped.

Harry bit his lip. "Severus, please. I'm trying here. I didn't know how much I hurt you accepting gifts from others and not giving you anything and expecting something from you too. I love you, not them, you. And I am asking you to bond with me because it is what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are all I want Severus. All I need."

Severus placed the box on the table and stood up and walked into his private labs, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_**Chapter four.**_

* * *

Harry watched Severus go and dropped his head, holding his head in his hands as a tear escaped and made its way down his cheek.

A few minutes later Severus walked back into the sitting room and saw Harry sat there with his head in his hands and slowly walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder making the younger man look up.

"What's with the tears Harry?" Severus asked as he sat down beside his love.

"You don't want to bond with me."

"Did you hear me say no?"

"I didn't hear you say yes."

"I very much accept Harry as I do want to spend my life with you, but I had to give you your present as well. I also have a confession."

"Oh?"

"When you were talking to Ron and Hermione yesterday outside the three broomsticks I heard every word as I was on the other side of the door. As soon as you left I went back up to the castle and to my lab where these notes were and this potion." Severus explained as he placed the vial on the table in front of them.

"What is that?"

"That Harry along with these notes is my gift to you. As your present to me is something we both want, so is my present to you."

Harry took the notes from Severus' hands and quickly read through what he could understand of the ingredients and the stirs and mixes. He looked back at the first page and looked at the top and gasped. "Severus is that a fertility potion?"

"It is Harry. I know how much you want children and when I heard the tone in your voice yesterday I came straight back to test it. You drink that Harry and we have sex within forty eight hours of you drinking it then you will get pregnant."

"For real?" Harry asked, not quite believing it.

"For real Harry." Severus confirmed, chuckling when Harry threw himself in his lap and started to pepper his face with kisses. "I love you Severus... love you."

"And I you Harry."

Harry straddled Severus and started to undo the many buttons, cursing under his breath at just how many there were. "Patience Harry."

Harry looked up from what he was doing. "Severus when it comes to having you in me I have none."

Severus raised his wand banishing both of their clothes and stretching Harry who moaned and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders and lifted himself up.

Severus took his cock in hand and gently eased Harry down onto it with a hand, gripping the younger man's hip.

Harry wasn't having any of it though, he didn't want gentle, he wanted it rough, shoving Severus' hand out of the way, he slammed down onto the hardened length, moaning as it filled him. "Eager aren't you?"

"With you Severus...always." Harry panted as he started to bounce, throwing his head back and gripping those strong shoulders.

Severus gripped tight of Harry and started to thrust up, holding tight of Harry, attaching his lips to the neck, sinking his teeth in and sucking, loving the sounds Harry was making. He reached down and took Harry's cock in hand and squeezed it gently before giving it a few strokes, swiping his thumb over the tip that was gathering precum.

Both men gasped and turned to the side when a patronus, Draco's snow leopard, came into the room. "How are things this morning Severus? Have you talked to Harry yet?" the leopard spoke in the blond's voice.

Harry growled at being interrupted and picked up Severus wand.

Over at the Manor, Draco was in his study going through some papers when a stag patronus came gliding through the door. "Fuck off Malfoy we are busy...Oh fuck Severus!" Harry voice sounded throughout the study making Draco laugh.

Harry collapsed forwards, panting into Severus' neck who held him close, slowly trailing the tips of his fingers up and down Harry's spine, smiling when he felt him shiver under his touch.

* * *

That evening when Harry walked into the great hall he was reminded of the yule ball in his fourth year. Only except for the silver drapes they were red, different shades of red, deep red, light red, rich red, dark red, ruby red. There were circled tables that held eight students each, a pink tablecloth on each one topped with red napkins and red and pink balloons that had gold and silver ribbon tied to them that went down to the centre of each table which had a small hand held statue of a cupid and his bow, holding the ribbons down.

The round tables were situated all around the walls of the great hall, small square tables enough to seat two were in a line at the top where the head table normally sat. The middle of the great floor had been scattered with, what looked to Harry like, rose petals in the colour of red, pink and white, covering the floor.

"My god."

Harry turned and smiled when he saw Severus look around at how the great hall had been decorated for the ball. "This confirms it. She's as mad as the meddling fool was." Severus said as he nodded in Minerva's direction who was laughing with Pomona.

"If she likes to do things like this Harry she doesn't know about us getting bonded until a week before." Severus warned Harry who laughed. "Yes Severus. Shall we go and get a table?"

As they made their way to the front of the great hall, Harry was stopped several times. "Will you dance with me tonight please Professor? I will try and keep my hand above your waist."

"Miss Evans. The only arms I will be in on the dance floor will be Professor Snape's."

"But he doesn't show affection."

"The affectionate embrace you saw me and Professor Potter in the other day in Hogsmeade clearly shows I do. I think you are best to go and find someone-"

"You can't say my own age when you are twenty years his senior." she spluttered.

"Just like in your classes you jump ahead before I finish, no wonder your marks are getting worse instead of better, you want to get better then you keep your ears open and your mouth shut."

"Severus!"

Severus ignored Harry and continued. "I was going to say you are best to go and find someone who wants to dance with you instead of chasing those who don't."

"Unless I am mistaken you sounded possessive then Severus."

"You weren't mistaken." the potions master smirked as his arm snaked around Harry's shoulders as he led them over to one of the many square tables at the front that was reserved for teachers only.

"I suppose I will have to dance with you." Severus said but Harry heard the amusement in his voice.

"I'm afraid so." He played along as they both sat facing each other.

Severus idly picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate sauce before offering it to Harry who looked from the fruit to the man offering it and smiled as he took a bite.

* * *

As the ball went on Harry had more students asking him to dance with him, after what seemed like the fiftieth to Severus he snarled as he once again pulled Harry to his feet and led him to the dance floor, holding him closer than necessary to show others he was the only one Harry danced with.

Severus held Harry closer to him as they swayed, Harry's head coming to rest on Severus' shoulder, he moved his head slightly and saw Harry had his eyes closed. He slowly turned them around so he was facing the band and put his arm up, signalling for them to stop which they did.

As couples left the dance floor arm in arm, Severus stopped turning and slowly, Harry raised his head from the firm shoulder. "You had your eyes closed Harry. I thought you were falling to sleep so I stopped the music."

"No. I was just enjoying the closeness of being with you, comfy."

Severus chuckled. "Well I have been called many things in my time but never that." he looked around the hall before looking back at Harry. "Let's act on that you are tired and retire."

"But I am wide awake." Harry smiled as he craned his neck up, tilting his head back to be kissed.

Severus smirked and moved his head down to kiss the brunet. "Good, because what I have in mind to do with you, you need to be."

* * *

Harry and Severus made their excuses and left the ball early, Minerva was about to object but Severus held on to Harry and led him from the hall and down to the dungeons. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Harry slowly started to strip. "Get the fertility potion Severus and meet me in the bedroom." he said with a wink and slowly took off his jacket and let it drop to the floor behind him as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Severus couldn't help but stare as Harry teasingly stripped himself from his shirt, dropping that, he bent over and wiggled his arse as he untied his shoe laces. Severus was sure Harry heard him moan as he wiggled that fuckable arse even more.

Feeling his trousers grow tight, Severus turned on his heel and moved quickly to his lab to where the fertility potion was. He locked his lab up and stopped at the sight of his and Harry's room. Scattered across the floor where Harry had dropped his jacket and shirt, shoes and socks joined them. Trousers were next and lastly were Harry's boxer briefs.

Severus moaned and quickly walked to their bedroom and opened the door, moaning at what he saw. Harry was lying on his back with his knees up, slowly fingering himself, moaning as a second finger joined the first. Harry's head was thrown back, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Oi. Get your fingers out there. That's mine."

"It's my hole."

"It hasn't been yours for a while." Severus said possessively as he got rid of his clothes with a wave of his wand joined Harry on the bed. He took the lube from Harry and in turn handed him the potion. "Drink this Harry."

After Harry drank the potion he placed the empty vial on the table beside their bed.

"Lie back Harry."

When Harry did as he was told Severus covered his fingers in the lube and slowly pushed a long finger inside, hitting the younger man's prostate making him moan out loud. "Oh fuck Severus. Merlin I love your fingers."

"Not as much as my cock I hope." Severus answered as he pushed a second finger into the hole he had become addicted to. Severus lowered his head and stuck his tongue out, licking the tip of Harry's cock, lapping up the precum that gathered over the slit.

"Fuck Severus. Get in me already."

"Patience Harry." Severus whispered before letting the tip of the hardened shaft slide past his lips, not stopping until he felt the head of Harry's cock hit the back of his throat. Severus inhaled deeply at the scent of Harry's pubic hair as he sucked hard and moved his head back and forth slowly as his fingers started to speed up more.

Harry threaded his fingers through his lover's long hair and tightened his grip, torn between trusting up into Severus' hot mouth or push down on those delicious fingers. Before he could decide, Severus pulled his mouth away and his fingers out.

Harry lifted his head off the pillow to protest when Severus lifted him and spun him over so he was lying flat on his front before placing his hands on his hips and lifting his arse in the air, revealing Harry's slightly stretched hole. "Gorgeous and mine." Severus huskily whispered as he moved his face forwards and swiped his tongue from Harry's balls, all the way up to his hole and stuck his tongue inside.

"Oh fuck Severus!" Harry cried out as Severus fucked him with his tongue, licking and kissing the rim before delving his tongue back inside. Harry moved his hand down and began to stroke his cock when it was slapped away. "I guess my cock is yours as well." Harry panted.

Severus took Harry's cock in hand and squeezed it before pumping it a few times as his answer.

"Please Severus. I need you in me."

Severus took pity on Harry and turned him back over; he smiled as he found gorgeous emerald eyes staring up at him. "Make love to me Severus."

Severus took his cock in his hand and slowly entered Harry, watching the expressions Harry made with his face, the pleasure showing as he fully sheathed himself inside the man under him.

Severus started at a slow pace at first as he buried his face in Harry's neck, placing kisses there, nipping the skin every so often with his teeth. Harry wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders, his legs around those slender and pale hips.

"Faster Severus please." he moaned, his blunt fingernails digging into the potion masters back.

Severus merely grunted as he puffed out, his hot breath heating Harry's neck as his thrusts got faster. He reached down and took the brunet's cock in hand and started to pump the shaft slowly.

"Severus please, harder." Harry panted as he tightened his grip with his legs around Severus' waist and thrust his hips up as Severus thrust forwards, both of them moaning as Severus loved the feeling of Harry around his cock, Harry moaning as his prostate was hit. "Oh there Severus, more... please... harder."

"Merlin Harry." Severus panted as he started to thrust vigorously inside the younger man, the bed moving with them. "Are you close love."

"Merlin yes." Harry panted as he moved his hand up and held Severus's head in place, his fingers tightening their grip in the long black hair as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Severus moved his hand from Harry's cock and cupped his balls, squeezing them tightly which made Harry cum with a cry, Severus' name spilling from his lips, the potions master following after two more thrusts, cum erupting from his cock, filling Harry up.

After they both got their breath back, Harry snuggled closer into Severus' arms. "When will we know if it has worked or not?"

"I can do the test on you tomorrow morning and we will know then."

Harry hummed and placed his lips on Severus' chest. "Night Severus."

"Night love." Severus answered, holding Harry closer to him, kissing the top of the messy head before closing his eyes as he waited for sleep to take him.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke up to kisses being placed all over his face, he arched his back as he felt a firm hand run down his chest and moaned when the hand stopped at his stomach.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before reaching out for his glasses. Locating them, he picked them up and put them on, smiling when he looked up and saw Severus sat on the bed at the side of him, wearing just his boxer briefs.

"Morning Severus."

"Morning Harry."

"May I ask the reason as to why you are in a happy mood and woke me up with kisses?"

"You may. I have been up for about thirty minutes. I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't wait and I didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful, I only woke you now because I know you would want to know."

"Have you done the spell?"

"I have."

Harry scrambled up to his knees, not bothered about his nakedness. "And?"

Severus smiled. "You are pregnant."

Harry jumped from his knees and on to Severus, knocking the older man on the floor with him landing on top, kissing him hard, holding him close as Severus held him tighter, chuckling when he moved away when air was needed.

* * *

Later that morning over breakfast in the great hall Severus leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "I wonder how many hearts will break when we announce that you are pregnant."

"Very funny Severus."

"I reckon not as many when they find out we are going to be married."

"You are?"

Harry turned and Severus looked up to see Minerva beaming at them both. "Oh that is wonderful news."

"Um... thank you Minerva." Harry said quietly as Severus nodded his head.

Minerva smiled at them both and then frowned when she saw the potions master whispering something to Harry that had him turn a deeper red than the Gryffindor colour.

* * *

After breakfast they both retired back to their rooms where Severus had stripped them both and made love to Harry again. Afterwards when they were both content and lying in each other's arms, Harry spoke into Severus' neck. "I'm sorry again for this past week. I didn't realise. I know you are not one for full of romance and all that so I thought you wouldn't want to do anything for Valentine's day."

"Harry..."

"That's why I said we shouldn't buy each other anything because I thought that was what you wanted."

"Harry love I understand all that now. You have no reason to be sorry. I am just as bad by telling Draco instead of you when it was you I should have told. We were both to blame but we have sorted it now love and moved on."

Harry leaned up and smiled as he looked down at Severus. "In more ways than one. I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry." Severus replied, reaching up, threading his fingers through those messy locks as he brought the Gryffindor's lips down to meet his. As he rolled them both over, Severus silently vowed to show more affection to Harry in public and behind closed doors so this situation never arose again.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
